Death Angels
by L'Arc-en-Ciel227
Summary: SasuNaru. Being apart of the Death Angels was never something Sasuke could imagine, but it was all made better by the look of the adorable blond that brought him into this life. Smut in later chapters. Mature themes, so don't complain. NejiXGaara, KakashiXIruka, etc.


**AN: Kay ya'll this is new I know. Some of you are probably like, "wth bitch, finish one then another." But this one would not let me go, so I had to write it and I wanted to treat you guys after waiting so long for Ghost City. Also, if you hadn't read my stuff before then here's my way of telling you to drop by my page and see if you'll like something ;D Hope you guys love this chapter!**

 **Sidenote: this probably won't be a long story so don't be too mad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

 **Warning: Not for right now but later there will be ;D**

Chapter 1

Naruto let his foot hang over the edge of the building, swinging it backward and forward like it was no big deal. Running his hand through his now shoulder-length golden blond hair, he looked down at the tiny specks of humans below him. In Tokyo, Japan there was no shortage of people, so it was somewhat harder for Naruto to distinguish a specific face, more so he was just looking at the human's' behaviors'. Most times humans puzzled Naruto, but being an angel for thousands of years may have been the effect of that. Especially, since Naruto was forced to remain on Earth most days as the assistant captain to the Death Angels, Japan district.

His captain, Kakashi, usually didn't care what Naruto did, as long as the job was done. Naruto tilted his head, barely bothering to look over his shoulder, feeling someone-or something- coming his way. After a minute Naruto recognized the presence and turned back to the humans.

"Gaara."

"Naruto. Have you made your move yet?" Gaara inquired, landing on the roof behind Naruto, folding his pearly white wings against his back.

"I'm waiting for him." Naruto responded softly.

"Oh?" Gaara whispered in his husky voice.

"Uh-huh. He should be done work soon, and then he'll walk down this street per schedule." Naruto brushed back his hair behind his hair. They waited ten more minutes, and then when Naruto sat up straight and leaned forward, Gaara moved closer. They were now both staring at a raven haired man, who walked down the sidewalk with his phone pressed to his ear, ignoring every other persons presence around him; even as they moved out of his way instinctively.

"So. He's the one who will take the place of Sarutobi-san? He was the order?" Gaara put his hand on Naruto's shoulders. "Shouldn't you go after him?" Gaara wondered as the raven haired man walked around a corner.

"No. I'm waiting until he's at his apartment." Gaara looked at him in surprise, while Naruto ignored the look and stood up, stretching his own pearly white wings behind himself. "Coming?"

Gaara looked at him silently, then nodded his head, stretching his own wings. "Lead the way." They were off.

Sasuke shook his head, opening the door to his loft he threw his keys on the side table. "Why do some people have to be such jackasses?" Sasuke didn't even care that, he believed, he was talking to himself. Hanging up his jacket and setting down his briefcase, Sasuke walked to the kitchen, slipping off his tie the whole way. Unbuttoning half of the buttons of his shirt, Sasuke threw down his tie to the floor; after all, the maid would clean it up tomorrow. Unbeknownst to Sasuke however, Naruto and Gaara both watched his every move from the living room; which luckily had a perfect view of the kitchen. Gaara and Naruto both stayed silent as Sasuke made himself dinner, not like Sasuke could see them-yet-, but one could never be sure.

Just as Sasuke was finished the doorbell rang, distracting him from putting ice into a cup. Dropping one, Sasuke left it in his hurry to get to the door.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, cringing when he saw it was a neighbor, Sakura.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I saw you come in and thought you might like this casserole I made with love." She pushed the casserole container, which Sasuke hadn't even seen until then, at him.

"No. I just ate so I'd rather not eat that." Sasuke said, not even caring about how cold he sounded, disgusted with the thought of even eating the 'thing' she, a devil from hell to make his life suck, made with 'love', yeah f-ing right.

"Oh…" She looked down sadly, looking at the verge of tears.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Bye," and slammed the door in her face.

"She's kinda desperate, no?" Naruto whispered to Gaara, who only nodded his head with a disgusted look on his own face.

Sasuke stomped towards the kitchen to reunite himself with his finest whiskey, not remembering about the ice cube on the floor. So when he slipped on it and smacked the side of his head against his counter, killing himself instantly.

"I hate that part." Naruto spoke normally to Gaara, who nodded, both now standing over Sasuke's quickly cooling body, waiting for his soul. Five minutes later, the soul of Sasuke Uchiha stood beside them, staring at them.

"What the hell are you two doing in my house?" Sasuke demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gaara and Naruto looked at him silently then back down to his body.

"What are you- What the fuck?!" Sasuke, who had quickly grown irritated with their silence, looked in the same direction as them. Staring at the sight of his body in shock, Sasuke's jaw hanged open; one of the rare times one could actually see an Uchiha shocked.

"I'm Naruto, and this is Gaara, we're both part of the Death Angels, Japan district, and we're here to offer you two choices upon you're death." Naruto signaled to Gaara for him to open his wings with Naruto.

Sasuke looked at their wings and then to them, really taking them both in. The one who had spoken, Naruto, had golden hair that fell almost to his shoulders and three whisker marks on both cheeks, with tan skin. The other one, Gaara, had a fire-hydrant red hair and aqua eyes, with a tattoo of the kanji for love on the side of his forehead in the same red as his hair, with pale skin that was almost as

pale as Sasuke's. Both were lean and smaller than Sasuke by a foot, Sasuke himself was 6'5 feet. Both were wearing dark skinny jeans and, just as dark, silk button-up shirts, which weren't even hindered by their wings that were a pearly white.

"What choices?" Sasuke asked carefully, he started a bit when the blond, Naruto, smiled at him.

"You can either go to Judgment and take your chances there, or you can work with the Death Angels with us, and help us."

"So, what is it exactly that you do?"

"Oh? Well we help along humans to their afterlife, and once in awhile we follow a human that has the potential to be one of us and when they're going to die, we approach them at their death; as with you." Naruto explained, counting on his fingers, turning to Gaara he exclaimed. "Am I missing anything cause this list seems to short?!"

"Helping to fight alongside angels in the account of a battle, or war, with demons. Also, of how we eradicate demons who try to take souls prematurely." Gaara whispered loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Ah! Yes those." Naruto exclaimed, finger lifted to the air.

"Fine. I'll join your Death Angels"

 **AN: Night you guys! Reviews are appreciated but no flames allowed**

 **\ /**


End file.
